Aitakatta Sora
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Aku bisa melihat warnamu dengan mata ini. Tak mesti warna yang sesungguhnya. Kau punya warna sendiri, Sasuke-san. #SHBF 6 #Rainbow


**Aku bisa melihat warnamu dengan mata ini. Tak mesti warna yang sesungguhnya. Kau punya warna sendiri, Sasuke-san.**

 **.**

 **#SHBF 6 [Rainbow]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aitakatta Sora © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Warning: Out of Characters (maybe), Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hinata memiliki gangguan penglihatan.

Dunia yang semestinya berwarna-warni hanya terbias hitam putih di matanya. Monokrom.

Menurut dokter, ada silsilah pembawa materi genetik buta warna dari keluarga ayahnya. Hinata yang menjadi salah satu yang terkena. Ayahnya _carrier_. Hinata tak menyalahkan apa yang terjadi padanya kepada siapapun.

Tapi terkadang Hinata ingin tahu, seperti apakah warna-warna itu. Seberapa indah dunia ini. Kenapa yang Hinata nikmati hanyalah hitam dan putih?

Tak ada warna.

Hinata tak mengeluh. Setidaknya ia tidak buta. Itu cukup.

Namun bohong kalau ia katakan ia tidak ingin melihat warna. Melihat cerahnya warna krayon dan cat lukis. Menikmati indahnya langit biru. Meninjau padang rumput hijau dan aliran sungai sejernih pantulan warna langit. Melihat wajah ayah, ibu, adik dan teman-temannya dengan warna yang seharusnya.

Namun semuanya masih saja abu-abu.

Hinata tak memiliki warna.

…

"Hinata, ayo pulang."

Gadis berumur lima belas tahun mengangguk pelan. Matanya belum lepas dari jendela kelas. Ramai sekali teman sekelasnya di sana. Menonton entah apa. Hinata cukup penasaran.

"S-sakura, ada apa di sana?"

Temannya menatap sebentar lalu menghela napas. "Perkelahian, Hinata. Geng sekolah, kau tahu?"

"Oh, begitu."

Hinata menjinjing tas berwarna hitam. Langkahnya mendekat menuju sang sahabat. Ah, rambut temannya yang seharusnya kelihatan cantik dengan semburat _pink_ hanya kelihatan seperti abu-abu pucat di matanya. Hinata menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Ayo pulang."

Sakura dan Hinata nyaris memekik kencang saat seonggok tubuh terlempar di dekat mereka. Sakura histeris, Hinata berusaha menenangkannya. Ternyata perkelahian yang asyik ditonton dari lantai dua gedung Hoshika Gakuen belum juga selesai. Malah semakin memburuk saja.

Sosok yang tadinya terjatuh di depan Hinata mulai menggeliat. Hinata menatap ngeri. Sakura ada di pelukannya, menangis. Wajar Sakura ketakutan, gadis garang itu pernah jadi korban tawuran dan mengalami luka-luka yang membuatnya trauma.

Sosok itu berdiri dan menatap tajam ke belakang. Hinata membeku. Baru kali ini, Hinata melihat ada mata sepekat itu. Lebih gelap dari semua mata yang pernah Hinata lihat. Taraf paling gelap yang bisa diterima mata monokromnya. Dengan kilatan tajam dan mengerikan. Rambut ditata melawan gravitasi membuat Hinata sadar benar, preman sekolah Hoshika memang bukan hanya kabar burung semata, memang aslinya sangat sangar.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat orang itu secara langsung.

"Kau …"

Dia—berbicara. Mata tajamnya mendelik. Dia meludahkan darah bercampur saliva. Hinata mulai gemetaran.

"HEI, HENTIKAN INI! BUBAR!"

Para guru sudah tiba. Menghalau dan menghentikan pertengkaran. Hinata masih menangkap pergerakan sang pentolan sekolah berlari menjauh dan melompati tembok sekolah agar tidak tertangkap oleh guru.

…

"—bolos, selalu memulai pertengkaran di mana-mana, nyaris dikeluarkan dua kali, jenius—tapi sialan, _playboy_ garis keras, ketua geng sekolah, err, predikatnya sangat buruk, Hinata. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Sakura membaca isi memo yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana—dia memang anggota klub koran sekolah.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia bertanya hanya sebatas penasaran saja. Pentolan sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke, membuat Hinata sedikit penasaran saja. Ada yang tersimpan di mata gelap itu. Ada yang ingin Hinata temukan pada sosok mengerikan itu. Sesuatu yang Hinata dambakan.

Warna.

…

Hinata memandang langit yang sama. Ia tengah berada di lapangan sekolah, duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah rindangnya pohon.

Ada lengkungan di langit dengan bias warna abu-abu bergradasi. Mereka menyebutnya pelangi. Dengan warna yang beragam. Yang tidak bisa Hinata nikmati warnanya. Hanya sebatas gradasi abu-abu.

Hinata menunggu seseorang. Hanya akan mengamati saja, tidak lebih.

"Sasuke, ayo temani kami duel dengan Akasora Gakuen!"

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau yang terkuat dari kami semua!"

"Aku mau pulang."

" _Teme_ , besok kau harus ikut, oke?!"

"Hn."

"Semuanya, ayo berangkat!"

" _OSU_!"

Hinata menatap dari kejauhan. Pentolan ternyata punya teman juga—walaupun sebatas jadi kawanan preman yang gemar mencari masalah—. Hinata memandang gerombolan peman yang dalam waktu singkat sudah menerjang gerbang sekolah untuk sekadar berkelahi lagi. Setelah itu mata ungunya kembali menelusuri sosok menyeramkan di lapangan. Tapi Hinata salah besar kalau menyangka Sasuke tak menyadari kelakuannya.

Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saat ada pandangan tajam mengarah padanya. Oke, waktunya Hinata pulang dan jadi anak baik. Hinata menepuk rok. Membawa tasnya dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Oi, kau."

Ini hanya Hinata saja, atau memang dia berjalan terlampau lambat sampai bisa disusul secepat ini?

Hinata pura-pura cuek. Sok tidak dengar. Padahal dalam hati sudah menjerit ketakutan. Siapa suruh nekat sih.

"Hei, yang berambut ungu!"

Hinata spontan berbalik. Sialnya, Hinata begitu tertarik tentang warna yang disebut pemuda itu. Ungu.

Hinata sering dikatakan akrab dengan ungu tapi Hinata hanya menatap personifikasi hitam putih. Apa bedanya?

Pemuda itu mendelik padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Hinata menelengkan kepala, "Me-melihat?"

"Untuk apa?"

Hinata menunjuk ke depan—tidak kenal takut— pada preman sekolah yang menatap semakin tajam, "M-melihat warna di matamu. Tidak boleh?"

Sasuke menatap tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"—mau menyatakan cinta ya?

Hinata menggeleng, "A-aku buta warna total. Tapi di mata Uchiha-san ada yang berbeda, makanya aku memperhatikan matamu."

Sasuke merasa lidahnya kelu. Kesulitan membalas ucapan sang gadis polos. Sebelum Sasuke sembapt bicara, gadis itu buru-buru membungkukkan badan dan pergi. Sial.

Memangnya apa yang aneh dengan mata Sasuke?

Dasar gadis gila.

Ah, siapa namanya?

…

Sasuke menatap kaca sekolah. Matanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang aneh.

Baik-baik saja.

Tidak lecet atau luka.

Mananya yang aneh?

Sasuke duduk di atap sambil menyeruput sekaleng minuman soda.

Dan lagi gadis itu punya keadaan menyedihkan. Semuanya hanya terlihat hitam putih. Sasuke ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya melihat semuanya serba tidak berwarna. Mungkin akan sama sensasinya menonton televisi zaman delapan puluhan.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan mengamatiku dari sana."

Tak ada balasan atau gerak-gerik.

Sasuke jengah juga.

"Keluar dari sana."

Setelah setengah menit, sosok gadis aneh semalam menyelinap dari balik pintu atap terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari warna."

Aneh. Bukankah katanya dia buta warna?

"Kau buta warna, apa yang ingin kau lihat?"

"Di mata Sasuke-san ada warna imajiner."

Gila. Sasuke bisa jadi aneh kalau dekat-dekat gadis itu.

"Kemarilah."

"Tidak usah, aku d-di sini saja."

Sasuke jadi geram juga.

Hinata duduk di sisi atap lainnya. Menatap dari kejauhan. "Kenapa Uchiha-san suka berkelahi?"

Sasuke terusik. Ia melirik dari ujung mata. "Aku berkelahi karena aku ingin. Kenapa?"

"Apa Sasuke-san menyukainya?"

Sasuke tak bisa membenarkan atau menyalahkan. Tapi berkelahi membuat Sasuke menemukan jiwanya sendiri. Mungkin jawabannya iya. "Hn."

Gadis aneh itu tersenyum, "Mungkin itu yang membuat U-uchiha-san tampak berwarna."

 _Memangnya kau anak indigo? Sok menebak aura orang seenak udel_ , pikir Sasuke sewot.

"Kau."

Hinata menatap dari jauh.

"Namamu."

Itu bertanya atau apa?

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh."

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi. Kau akan terluka."

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya akan mengamati dari jauh."

Ck, menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Warna."

"Warna apa? Hitam putih?"

"Pelangi."

"Aku bukan _gay_."—entitas pelangi diibaratkan LGBT kan? Itu pikiran logika Sasuke.

"Apa hubungannya?" Hinata memasang wajah tak mengerti. Bodoh atau inosen, Sasuke tak mengerti. Sasuke lelah seketika.

"Uchiha-san punya warna sendiri."

"Warna hitam?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, "Warna-warni. Indah."

Sasuke heran. Bagaimana bisa Hinata menangkap pencitraan seperti itu? Khayalan? Gila?

Sasuke tak bisa membedakan.

"Kau juga punya warna."

"Hitam putih?"—repetitif.

"Ungu."

Ah, Hinata senang. Hinata coba mengambil serpihan warna ungu dari imej Sasuke dan menerka dalam otak, mencernanya dalam fisiknya. Ah, terasa sulit.

"Uchiha-san …"

"Sasuke."—sebut namaku tiga kali, eh, bukan.

Kode keras, Hinata mengerti.

"Sasuke-san, bisa jadi warna dalam hidupku?"—terasa ambigu, oke?

"…"—Sasuke gagal paham. Ini ceritanya nembak atau gimana?

"Sasuke-san?"

Warna apa sebenarnya Sasuke tak mengerti tapi rasanya tak tega mengecewakan gadis yang mendamba hidup penuh warna dengan mata sensoris monokrom semata—"Err …"

"Aku mohon?"

Sasuke rasa tak ada salahnya. Ah, hati premannya mulai jadi lembek. Sasuke akan minta ditonjok Naruto nanti supaya sadar. Sasuke berdiri, sedikit geli dengan ekspresi kecewa Hinata, "Terserah."

Hinata memandang antusias. Sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke melemparkan sekaleng jus untuknya. "T-terima kasih."

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warna tak selamanya mesti nyata. Kau bisa menemukan warna di setiap hal. Untuk kasusku, aku menemukannya dalam Uchiha Sasuke.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Olaa! Ini Ether. Hoho, ngetik malam-malam setelah penat seharian dengan sekolah dan les. XD Ceritanya agak abu-abu sih, kagak jelas. QAQ Si Hinata buta warna, Sasuke yang preman itu terlihat berwarna secara inspiratif ya bagi Hinata. Intinya sih begitu. XD Nanti aku buat sekuel dua biji, satu punya Lavender Tea, satu buat ini. Saya usahakan kelar sebelum deadline minggu ini. :)) Saya masih menunggu karya yang lain lho~~ Ada dua fanart dari Ether buat karya terfavorit lhooo~~~**

 **See you!**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
